


More Than A Dream

by seamechope



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:34:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29125779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seamechope/pseuds/seamechope
Summary: Short story of Echo's dream about a mysterious figure. Also she falls out of a bed.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Echo
Kudos: 4





	More Than A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> gays stop stalking the echope query on ao3

A silhouette stood in front of her. Well, rather the body was meters away. Shadows encased the tall figure, erasing details Echo could use to make out its features. The person moved, light escaping from behind them. Echo stood still as she was able to visualize the girl’s feminine features. 

The girl moved again. She stepped out of the background’s light, submerging herself into the shadows right next to her. Echo, mesmerized, followed this girl’s path through the shadows, stopping when Echo quickened her pace. The girl turned to Echo. 

Her face was still dark, but before Echo could notice the charm hanging above her forehead she had turned back around. The girl began running, moving around in crazy directions that Echo could only follow.

“Slow down. I can’t run this fast.”

The girl only replied with a single short phrase.

“Try.”

Her voice erased thoughts from Echo’s head. It grasped her, making her feel safe, but also excited. It brought this rush of adrenaline she previously didn’t have. It felt like something she had known her entire life. It felt like something she needed, like a missing puzzle piece to herself.

Echo ran after the girl. She ran as fast as she could to catch up. Her feet felt as if they barely touched the ground, which had transformed from tile from the ring to a mess of branches, roots, twigs, and leaves. As soon as the girl came back into her sight, she slowed down, however keeping a steady pace to catch up with the girl once she tired.

Branch after branch, root after root, near trip over actual spills. Echo had only fallen once on the trail, only putting her another meter or so behind the running girl.

“Who are you? Why do you want me to follow you?” Echo asked.

The girl never responded.

“Please, who are you?”

The girl stopped. Echo nearly ran right into her.

“Your motherfucking worst enemy.”

Echo stood in disbelief.

“Really?”

“No.”

The girl took off again, leaving Echo literally surrounded by dust. This type of humor was brand new to her. Sarcasm never really struck the sun when life was a matter of survival.

Echo ran. She ran and she ran, but she never caught sight of the girl again. For such a specific girl, such a specific voice, such a specific feeling, and it was all gone. Echo sat down. She did it too fast, not even bothering to stop running beforehand. She was on the side of a hill. A fucking hill. She fell down this fucking hill.

Echo woke up. Falling off of her bed wasn’t exactly an event to sleep through. Bellamy rolled over, not noticing the extra space on the bed belonged to its opposite owner. She sighed, knowing this pattern. She walked across the room, quietly opening the door before shutting it behind her.

“Couldn’t sleep, huh?”

Echo turned around, startled by Raven.

“What are you talking about? Sleeping on a floating space ring is a skill that comes naturally to me.”

“As it should, Echo. We’ve already been here for a year, two months, and 16 days but honestly, who’s counting?”

“Literally Monty. He has a calendar over there.”

“Oh I forgot about that.”

“Clearly!”

The girls laughed, Raven pouring Echo a glass of water before leaving her alone in the dimly lit kitchen. She was given her thoughts as penance.

“Fuck it,” she said out loud. 

She walked to an empty room, closing the door behind her and leaving the lights off. She gathered herself back up onto the bed, pulling the blanket over herself and moving one pillow from the top of the bed to her arms. She held it in her arms. Like a child, like something she loved. Like a lover. Not Bellamy.

It wasn’t too long until she fell asleep again.

“It’s been a while.” A familiar voice called out.

It was the girl. It was that girl from earlier.

“Only to you.”

“Leaving me alone, how immature of you. I’ve gotten lonely beyond belief.”

Echo thought about times when she felt lonely. When she felt like nothing. When she felt useless. All the time.

“Lonely times make good stories.”

“No, not these ones.”

“I’m hoping you’re lying.”

“Don’t hope for anything. The truth, the truthful future, it always changes from a perception.”

The dream faded away, Echo falling into a deeper sleep. This word stuck with her. Hope.

[FAST FORWARD TO ENDING OF 6x13]

The green anomaly winds and light encircled the air. The tent was struck hard, wind shuffling papers and bottles and notes. A figure emerged from the light, from the center. It was a tall figure. It had feminine features.

“Octavia?”

And she had the same voice.


End file.
